Twists & Turns
by jessiownsyou
Summary: Life sucks when your the only half vampire this side of the earth. How do you be a 'normal' teenager when this is what you come home to?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over into my pillow trying to block the light and avoid the inevitable - getting up. I would have been perfectly content to stay there for a few more hours too had Alice not come bounding in and ripped my bed sheets off..

"I have the most amazing outfit for you! My best yet!" Alice practically sung.

"It is way too early to be that chirpy, you out-chirp the birds" I mumbled into my pillow knowing she could hear me.

Just then Emmett poked his head round the door frame,

"It's a gift to be that little and still be that annoying" he teased before retreating down the stairs at the look of Alice's scowl.

"You have no idea how much effort I put into making my only niece look as gorgeous as possible and you dont even appreciate it" she pouted to me.

I sensed a tantrum coming on.. I swear she should be the teenager with the way that girl has her mood swings.

"I love all of the clothes Alice, but it's just school, its not that big of a deal" I said as she jumped up and started pulling me towards the bathroom. I knew the battle was already lost.

A good twenty minutes later and Alice had finally decided that my presentation was up to her standard. I ran down the stairs and almost collided into Jake.

"Hey babe" he said, kissing me on the cheek. "What's the rush?"

"school starts in like, ten minutes and Alice kept me so long that I dont even have time for breakfast" I whined.

Jacob shoved some toast into my hand and swung our bags over his shoulder. He had recently enrolled at Forks high to keep me company, playing the roll of Billy's nephew.

"Babe, you forget its me driving.." he laughed.

I stuffed the remainder of the toast in my mouth and climbed on the back of bike. Mum hated Jake's bike, but yet somehow Jake had talked her into allowing me to ride it. The only thing I could figure is that Jacob had some dirt on her from when she was human. It's not like I would even hurt myself even if we did crash, thick skin was one of the positives of being a half vampire.

Sure enough we pulled into the carpark a few minutes before the bell was due to ring. I took off my helmet and handed it over to Jacob.

"see ya at lunch!" I called over my shoulder as I hurried off to my first class. Sadly Jacob and I didn't have any classes together, as there was no way he could pass for sixteen, but there was still a certain perk of having him around between classes.

I walked into my history class just as the bell rang. One of the great things about having this class for first period is I could catch up on all the gossip or daydream off in my own world and still pull decent marks. I just have to not slip up in my essays by mentioning how my grandfather or dad was there during most of the 'great' events we studied.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my leg. I looked to my left to glare at the culprit and met the eyes of my friend Brooklyn.

'Take the note you stupid bitch!' he whispered.

I grabbed the note and unfolded it hidden within my school books. This was a regular occurrence for History class, we even had a system going of how the note gets passed around between Brooklyn, myself and my other friend Caitlin.

I looked down to read the note when I was sure the teacher wasn't watching. On the note was just three words.

'I have gossip' it said.

I was sucked in already. Brooklyn was a sports captain for our basketball team and always seemed to know about breaking news before it happens. I quickly scribbled back my response and passed the note along to Caitlin. I saw her face light up excitedly and start to write her response. Next thing she looked up to see Mr Patterson standing in front of her desk grabbing the note.

He glanced at it before glaring at the three of us.

"Well I'm sure the three of you will all have time to catch up on this new gossip during detention". I slid down into my seat and could hear Brooklyn swearing under his breath.

I could not get out of there fast enough when the bell rang.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first go at this, so please R&R to let me know what you think. Let me know if there are any things you want to happen to the characters aswell and I'll try to work them in.**

**Twilight and the characters do not belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Detention was grueling. I swear Mr Patterson had it in for me, personally I think he just doesn't like when I correct him in front of the class. He always seems to find an excuse to p me in detention, and today he had thought up a particularly hideous task as punishment. Brooklyn, Catlin and I had to scrape off the gum from under every desk in the entire school. Without talking. Which meant that there was nothing at all to make the time go faster or distract my mind. "EWWWWWW!" I heard Caitlin whine.  
"that one just went in my mouth!!"  
"Did you know," Brooklyn started "If the average student in our school chews one piece of gum every two days, and there are roughly 2000 students in our school, we have 365 000 pieces of gum under these desks a year?"  
Just then Mr Patterson walzed into the room. "I said there was to be no talking. Once you are done with this, you can write me a thousand word essay on why you should respect your teachers".  
We all groaned. Mr Patterson raised his eyebrows and walked back towards his office. We all rolled our eyes a each other but didn't say what was on our minds just in case he was still listening in.

It seemed to take forever for Patterson to speak the magical words that would set us free for what was left of our afternoon. I walked outside and turned my face up towards the little sunlight that was shining through the clouds (luckily only being half-vampire meant I only had a slight shimmer to my skin in sunlight. It just kind of looked like I was permanently covered in body glitter.  
"Aw man, that arse made me miss practice!" Brooklen complained.  
"Well at least YOU didn't have to spend the last two and a half hours wondering if the gum that went in your mouth had rabies. Or worse, it could have been Luke's gum". Catlin shuddered. I couldn't help but giggle, she could be such a drama queen at times.

We all strolled over to the biggest, oldest tree in the park down the road and collapsed under it. "So.." Brooklyn started, looking rather smug. "I didn't end up telling you the latest gossip from Forks High". I had to admit, he had me hooked. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Well??" Catlin and I practically screamed in unison. Brooklyn held out on us for a few more seconds just to build the suspense and focus the attention on himself. "So, it turns out that there was this story from ages ago about the town. It dates back to the early 1920's or something, but the latest recurrence wasn't too long ago. The story goes that this family moved to the outskirts of Forks, and things started to get a little weird. All of them were anti-social, and after long rumours started to circulate about them. After a while, people in the town started to disappear and it just didn't fit. One lady was found in the bushes near Port Angeles, and her husband was eventually arrested for her murder. No more than a week later he turned up dead too. A few kids were labeled as run aways, but none of them fit the type. It wasn't long before people were desperate for answers. They soon realised that about the time this family moved in, these things started happening. So next thing you knew, they grabbed their torches and pitchforks and ran them out of town. Sure enough, everything stopped." A big grin spread to Brooklyn's face and I could tell he liked how much he had drawn us in. This definitely wasn't his usual kind of gossip. And for once he may have been right on target. Caitlin regained to use of her vocabulary first. "So do you know what their name was or anything?" "Nah.. the guy who told me said he couldn't remember" Brooklyn replied. I let out a massive breath of air i didn't realise I was holding in. "Personally I think its a load of shit. IF it even happened, and that's a big if 'cause this guy was some washed up surfer with dreads out at La Push who looked like he had one too many disco sticks as a kid, the town obviously just wanted someone to blame this all on, thinking it would make it go away"  
"And the most recent time?" I barely managed to whisper.  
"Haha wish I could tell you but he passed out. If I could get past the stench of Beam I was getting from standing near him i probably would have stuck around to find out." I looked down to see that I had goosebumps all up my arms. I rubbed them and quickly stood up. I had to tell the rest of the Cullens. Now.  
"Sorr guys, forgot that I'm late to a dinner thing" I said before rushing off. I looked back just before I jogged round the corner speed dialing Jake to see both Brooklyn and Caitlin with confused looks on their faces.

**A/N: Hey guys, once again I don't own twilight (sadly) or its characters. Please R&R and tell me how you like it so far, and what you would like to happen!!**


End file.
